


Crash Into Me

by andabatae



Series: Andabatae's Office Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Mistaken Identity, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Outage, Sexting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Snowed In, Spanking, Textfic, Texting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Rey has been sexting with the anonymous stranger whose car she hit in the parking lot. The text message lovers decide to take things to the next level and meet in person...Which is how Rey finds out she's been texting Ben Solo, her Boss's Boss... a.k.a. the man she hates, whose life she's deliberately been making miserable.---A continuation of the Twitter text fic, "Crash Into Me"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Andabatae's Office Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136330
Comments: 133
Kudos: 878





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE:** This is the culmination of a looonnnng Twitter text fic, so you should probably read that before you start. This is nothing but smut, but there is a little context to it, and there are a few jokes that won't land if you read it without knowing anything about the Twitter fic. That said, it is 100% smut, so if contextless smut is your jam, don't let me stop you  
>    
> HERE IS THE LINK TO THE TWITTER FIC: <https://twitter.com/Andabatae1/status/1225562044772048900>  
> Thank you to [hereforastarwar](https://twitter.com/hereforastarwar) and the Pink Ladies for helping me brainstorm this plot.  
> Thank you to [curiousniffin](https://twitter.com/curiousniffin) for the beautiful moodboard!  
> 

Rey's hand trembles as she unlocks the bathroom door. She expects it to swing open immediately, for Ben Solo—fuck her life, her actual Boss’s Boss, _Ben Solo_ —to shove his way in, but nothing happens.

She presses her ear to the door. She can hear him out there, shifting from foot to foot, breathing heavily. She’s breathing hard, too, like she’s been running, some potent mix of fear, adrenaline, and need.

She’s been sexting her boss. She’s been shit talking her boss _to her boss._ And now he wants her to come out, and…

“Kitten,” he says from behind the door, low and cajoling. “Come out, Kitten.”

She whimpers and presses her legs together. She’s so wet—has been since the moment she realized who, exactly, she’s been orgasming with for the last few days. The horror of the situation couldn’t overcome the rush of carnal need that swept over her. Because Ben Solo is fucking _hot_ in a way that gets under her skin, and as hard as she’s tried this week, she hasn’t been able to stop eyeing him like a snack she’d like to eat.

Now he wants to eat _her_ , and she’s not sure she’ll survive the experience.

“Kitten,” he says again. “Come on, Rey. We both need this.”

His text messages are permanently burned in her brain.

_Because you’ve been naughty and you need to be punished and then fucked within an inch of your life._

And she does need that, she really, really does.

She presses down on the handle and opens the door.

It’s pitch-black in the bathroom, but outside isn’t much better. They’re down the hall from the warm, candlelit glow of the break room, and the only light comes from the moon framed in the window behind Ben. The cool light picks up his outline, but he’s a broad, tall, faceless shape in the corridor.

He makes a low, rough noise when she steps out. The door shuts behind her with a final-sounding click, punctuating the moment, splitting the _before_ from the _after._

He moves then. One moment he’s standing, tense and still, and the next he’s in her space, backing her up against the door. One of his huge hands slides into her hair and makes a fist. He tips her head to the side roughly, and then his lips are on her neck.

Rey moans and melts into him. He kisses and sucks at her pulse point, and it feels so fucking good to have him touching her that Rey loses all sense of right and wrong. All she knows is that she needs _more._

“God, you have no idea how much I want you,” he mutters against her throat before sucking so hard she knows she’ll bruise. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Kiss me,” she begs, needing to feel those plush lips on her own. “Please, Sir.”

He swears, then does as she asks, kissing her so fiercely her head bangs into the closed bathroom door. She doesn’t care, though. She’s too busy kissing him back to mind the pain.

He tastes like coffee—decaf, she remembers with a trace of guilt—and he feels like heaven and sin all at once. His lips are soft, but he uses them roughly, and she gives him back as good as she gets, licking, sucking, and nipping at him. She’s starving for him, and she claws him closer, fingers scrabbling at the soft fabric of his suit coat.

He breaks away and swears, but before Rey can protest the loss, his hands land on her ass and squeeze. He picks her up with breathtaking ease, and Rey scrambles to shove her skirt up so she can wrap her legs around his hips.

“Good girl,” he says roughly when she locks her ankles behind his back. He kneads her ass almost compulsively. “You were right; you do have the best fucking ass in the world.”

“It’s dark,” she says breathlessly. “You haven’t even seen it properly.”

“Oh, I’ve looked.” He chuckles, a bit self-deprecating. “Even when I knew I shouldn’t, I looked.”

“I did, too.” Rey steals a quick kiss. “I looked. Your shoulders and your ass and your hair and your fucking mouth…”

That fucking mouth crashes against hers again, and then it’s on. His tongue thrusts past her lips, and Rey welcomes it eagerly, suckling it before licking him back. She loves this, the raw passion, the way they’re consuming each other.

He turns and carries her down the hallway, and Rey doesn’t care where they’re going. All she wants is a horizontal surface, somewhere he can throw her down and have his way with her. She sinks her fingers into his soft hair and clutches him tight, eyes screwed shut as she kisses him with her entire soul.

He isn’t her Boss’s Boss anymore. He’s her Sir, the man who lights her up inside, and now that the pieces have clicked into place, she can’t believe she didn’t realize it sooner. Tall, cranky, rich, in a position of power, working late on a project in the exact same building where she was working late… She’s been an absolute idiot, but apparently he has been, too.

He stops and lowers her, and Rey whines in protest at losing contact with his mouth, but he’s just setting her down on a table. When she opens her eyes, she sees candlelight reflecting off red, yellow, and blue party balloons, and she can’t help the crack of laughter that escapes her.

“What is it?” he asks. His gaze wanders over her; he looks almost dangerous like this, with his sharp suit and his dark, ravenous eyes.

“The fucking balloons,” she says.

The corner of his mouth quirks up, and he shakes his head. “I can’t believe your cheek. I almost lost it when I walked in to _this_ after everything else you pulled.”

She giggles. “I had so much fun.”

“I bet you did.” He plants his hands on her thighs and shoves them apart, then steps into the space he’s made for himself. “Taunting me. Laughing at me behind my back.” He leans in and sinks his teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and Rey gasps, her pussy clenching around nothing at the primal gesture. It’s like he’s marking her, claiming her as his.

“Ben,” she says brokenly, cupping his head and holding him to her neck.

He soothes the bite with a gentle lick, then pulls away. “You’ve been bad, Rey,” he says, and oh, how those words in his dark velvet voice make her shiver. “Haven’t you?” When she doesn’t answer right away, he fists a hand in her hair again and tugs. Fuck, she forgot she’d told him how much she likes having her hair pulled. “Say it,” he orders.

“I’ve been bad.” Her voice is breathy and needy; it doesn’t even sound like her.

“What do bad girls get?”

She bites her lower lip and grins at him. “Mmm… orgasms?”

His lips twitch. “Brat.” Another flex of his fingers in her hair sends delicious stinging pain through her scalp. “You know what bad girls get.”

Her chest rises and falls rapidly with her breathing. She’s wet and getting wetter by the second. “Punished,” she says softly.

“Louder,” he orders her. He leans in, his proximity and the hand in her hair forcing her to arch her back. The erection hidden behind his slacks presses against her core, and Rey gasps.

“They get p-punished.”

“That’s right, Kitten.” Ben’s eyes flick between hers, then down to take in the points of her nipples straining through her shirt. “And you’ve been very, very bad.”

He tugs her off the table onto her feet, then spins her around. He pulls her blouse over her head, cursing under his breath when he sees she isn't wearing a bra. The edge of the table bites into her hips as he bends her over. Rey gasps, fingers flexing on the stupid blue party tablecloth she bought.

“That’s it,” Ben says roughly behind her. His hand lands on her upper back, pressing her down firmly until her breasts and cheek are smashed against the table. He holds her there for a few seconds, letting her feel his power and domination. Rey takes deep breaths, absorbing with a sense of shock exactly how large his hand is. It practically spans her back.

The touch lifts, but Rey stays exactly where he put her. She wants to mouth off, give him sass, but at the moment, she’s too mesmerized by his dominant persona. She shivers as he trails a finger down her spine to the waistband of her skirt.

“I’m going to take your skirt off,” he says conversationally. “Then your panties. Then I’m going to run my hands over this gorgeous ass. It’s mine now, and I like to know everything about the things I own.” He leans over her, body caging her in, and whispers the next words in her ear. “I’ll be gentle at first… but not for long.”

A thrill goes through her, shot through with outrage. “You don’t own me,” she says, even though in this moment, she very much suspects he does.

“Oh, Kitten.” His soft laugh puffs against her ear, a warm rush of air that makes her shiver. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

He pulls back, then unzips her skirt and shoves it down roughly. Rey steps out of it and kicks her shoes off. A pained sound escapes Ben when he sees what she’s been hiding beneath her proper skirt. “Jesus Christ,” he says, trailing a finger over the red lace that disappears between her cheeks. “Did you wear this for me?”

She nods, cheek dragging over the cheap plastic tablecloth. “I did, Sir.”

He groans and drops to his knees. Then his mouth is on her, kissing each cheek while his hands massage her thighs. A sharp nip makes her gasp and try to squirm away, but there’s nowhere to go, and he bites her again. Two stinging marks, one on each side.

Rey _loves_ it.

“You smell incredible,” he says, brushing his nose over the visible part of her thong. “You’re really wet, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes.”

He nips her again, this time at the sensitive spot where her cheek meets her upper thigh. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, _Sir._ ”

He nudges her legs farther apart, then buries his head between her thighs, licking a long stripe over her thong where it barely covers her soaking core. Rey gasps. He licks all the way up, and she squirms in mortification and arousal.

“That’s enough of being gentle, I think.”

He rises to his feet again. When Rey cranes her neck, she can see him unbuttoning his shirt, eyes fixed on the swell of her ass. The hungry look he’s giving her is addictive, and Rey rocks up on her toes, arching her back and shoving her hips up to present herself to him.

“Shit.” The muttered curse is just how Rey imagined it when reading his texts. She’s delighted to learn he’s just as filthy-mouthed and primal in person. “You’re going to kill me, Kitten.”

“That’s the goal.” She winks at him and wiggles her hips. “Come on, old man. Are you going to punish me or not?”

He shoves the shirt off, revealing ridiculously muscled shoulders and arms. His pectorals strain against his undershirt. Rey blinks a few times, wondering if she’s imagining things, but no, Ben Solo really is that built.

“You,” he says, planting a hand on her ass, “are a menace.” He pulls his hand away and brings it back fast, a light smack that makes Rey jump. She giggles, high on the sensation and the power play, and Ben’s mouth curls. “An incorrigible brat.” He smacks her again, a little harder this time. “You’ve been begging for a spanking since you scratched my car.”

This time when he hits her, it’s hard and makes a loud cracking sound. Rey gasps, then shudders as the sharp sting turns into a wash of heat.

“Do you like that?” he asks.

“Yes,” she says, shoving her hips back at him. “More.”

“That’s not how this works.” He smacks her other cheek, even harder. “I say what you get and when you get it. Is that clear?” When she doesn’t answer, he spanks her four times in a row, peppering her entire backside with strikes. “Is it?”

Rey whimpers, overwhelmed by lust and the sweet pain of the spanking. “Yes, Sir.”

He grabs the waistband of her lacy thong, but instead of pulling it down, he rips the flimsy fabric in half. Another tear, and it’s gone, left in shreds somewhere on the floor.

“That was my nicest pair,” Rey protests, although she can’t mourn them too much when Ben Solo ripping them off her is one of the hottest things ever to happen to her.

“I’ll buy you more. If you’re good.” Ben rubs her spank-reddened skin gently, easing the sting. “Can you take more, Kitten?”

Rey nods. “Yes. Please, Sir.”

“Good.” He rests his hand lightly against her ass, letting her feel the promise of it. “I’m going to give you ten spanks, and you’re going to count them. Is that clear?”

Ten sounds like a lot, but Rey’s more than up to the challenge. “Yes, Sir.”

Before she can brace herself, he draws his hand back and smacks her hard. She jolts forward, the table digging into her hip bones. “O-one,” she stammers out.

“One, what?”

She bites her lips and squirms. “One, Sir.”

“Start over again. Do it properly this time.”

“Oh, God.” The words fall from her mouth without conscious thought. She widens her stance, then shivers as the cool air of the break room brushes between her legs. She’s so wet, she wonders if it’s going to start dripping down her thighs before he’s done punishing her.

This time, she’s ready for the spank. It’s good and hard, and she likes that he doesn’t treat her like she’s breakable. “One, Sir.”

Another hit. “Two, Sir.”

This time, he smacks right where her upper thigh meets her ass cheek, and she cries out. God, that feels amazing. “Three, Sir.”

He hits her on the other side, and it’s just as good. She isn’t nearly ready for this to be over. “Three, Sir,” she says again.

He pauses, gently rubbing her abused flesh. “What was that, Kitten?”

“I said three, Sir.”

He chuckles. “If you insist.”

When he smacks her again, her pussy clenches. “Three, Sir.”

He grabs her by the hair, tugging at the roots to pull her head off the table. “Are you that greedy for this, Kitten?”

She tries to nod, but he’s holding her fast. She licks her lips. “Yes, Sir.”

“I’ll give you more if you want,” he says. “But the longer you drag this out, the longer it’ll be before my mouth is on your pussy.”

The breath rushes out of her. “Oh.”

She can see him smirking out of the corner of her eye. “So think about that before you start counting again.”

He lets her go, and Rey presses her cheek back against the table. Her heart is pounding so hard she can feel it all over. All she can think about is Ben’s head buried between her thighs.

The next spank startles her out of her reverie, and she lets out an unbecoming squawk. “Four, Sir,” she says, no longer interested in drawing this out longer than necessary.

He chuckles. “Good girl.”

She counts the rest of his spanks with a shaking voice. It hurts and it feels so fucking good, and by the time she reaches ten, her ass is on fire and she’s quivering with want.

Ben pulls her to a standing position, but Rey’s legs aren’t quite up to the task of supporting her, and she sags back against him. “Are you okay?” he asks, voice soft with concern. He strokes a hand up her torso, cupping her small breasts in his palm one at a time.

“Mmhmm.” She nods. “So fucking good.” She sounds drunk, voice slurred with pleasure.

He kisses the top of her head, and she feels the curve of his smile against her. “Let’s see if we can make it even better.”

He picks her up and carries her to the break room couch, which has a pile of blankets heaped up next to it. It’s an ugly thing, brown and paisley-patterned, but it feels like heaven against her sore ass. She slumps against one of the arms, one leg falling to the floor, the other drawn up with her foot planted on the cushion. It gives Ben an unobstructed view between her legs, and by the way his eyes widen and his nostrils flare, he likes it.

“So pretty,” he says, bracing a hand on the back of the couch and leaning in. With his free hand, he circles, then gently pinches each nipple. Rey squirms and spreads her legs wider, and Ben takes the hint, dropping his hand to her inner thigh. “And so greedy.” He strokes her slowly, lazily, then trails his fingers over her soaking wet sex.

Rey moans and shifts her hips, wanting a firmer touch. “Please, Ben.” When he brushes her clit, her eyes nearly roll back in her head. “Please make me come.”

“I will, sweetheart. I need you to sit up, though.”

Rey struggles upright, and Ben positions her so she’s sitting with her feet on the floor and her legs open. He kneels before her, and his broad shoulders press her thighs wider. He’s still wearing slacks and that tight white undershirt, but seeing him even this bit undone is _doing things_ to her.

Everything she knew about Ben Solo as his intern told her he was rigidly controlled, a pretentious stick-in-the-mud. Now she sees the passion and fire hidden beneath that rich, cold exterior. His control has slipped, revealing the animal underneath. It’s there in his tousled black hair and bite-reddened lips, in the way his fingers flex rhythmically on her hips, in the gleam of his eyes as he stares at her pussy like he wants to fucking eat her alive.

His eyes flick up to hers, and he smiles once, quickly, before burying his head between her thighs.

Rey cries out and spears her fingers into his hair, holding him tight against her. He kisses her cunt with open-mouthed enthusiasm, licking and sucking everywhere he can reach. His tongue plunges inside her, and she gasps at the alien sensation of being filled like that. Then he’s moving up to her clit, laving it with firm strokes of his tongue, and she knows she’s done for.

“So good,” she moans, head tipping back on the couch and eyes closing.

He stops kissing her. “Eyes on me, Kitten. I want you to watch me do this to you.”

She moans as she returns her gaze to him. Satisfied by her obedience, he starts eating her out again.

 _Fuck,_ he’s good at this. No hesitation, no unnecessary gentleness. Ben Solo gives head like a conqueror claiming new territory, and oral’s rarely made Rey come before, but she knows for a fact she’s going to come this time. Soon, too.

Maybe sensing her desperation, he pushes a finger inside her. She gasps—it’s almost like taking two of hers. In response, he smirks up at her. “I told you they were big,” he says before returning his attention to her clit.

He’s insufferably arrogant, but Rey isn’t about to sass him now. She tightens her grip in his hair and rocks her hips to his mouth, moaning when he adds a second finger. The stretch is delicious, and she can only imagine how good it’ll feel when it’s his cock, instead.

Ben crooks his fingers, finding her G-spot with impressive accuracy. Rey whimpers and jerks under the touch as he strokes her inside and out, fingers and tongue working together to pleasure her. “Oh my God,” she says as a familiar, tingling heat builds between her legs. “Just like that, yes…”

Ben continues doing exactly what he’s doing, bless him. He’s making sexy little groans against her as he licks and licks, winding her up. A coil of tension tightens in her lower belly as her entire body draws up in anticipation.

“Yes,” she hisses as he pummels her G-spot. She’s almost there, almost…

She breaks with a loud cry, cunt spasming around his fingers as pleasure races through her in hot waves. She sits forward, curling her torso over him, clinging to his head as he licks and fingers her through the orgasm.

When it’s over, she slumps back against the couch. “Wow.”

Ben sucks his fingers clean, then wipes his mouth on the back of his forearm and grins up at her. “You liked that, Kitten?”

She giggles. “You know I did.” She’s buzzing with endorphins, loose and tingling everywhere, but she isn’t anywhere near sated. “Your turn.”

Ben’s eyes widen. He looks like she just gave him the best present of his life. He scrambles up to sit on the couch, and Rey switches places with him, going to her knees in front of him. He’s still wearing his shoes, slacks, belt, and undershirt, and that simply won’t do. “Off,” she says, tugging on the hem of his undershirt. While he strips it off, she sets to work on his belt. The buckle clinks open, and the leather hisses as she slides it out from the belt loops. She works on his shoes and socks next, tossing them haphazardly over her shoulder.

When she looks up, she’s transfixed by the sight of his bare torso. “Oh my God,” she says, staring at the ridges of muscle. “You really work out.”

He shrugs, and the muscles in his chest and abdomen flex and release with the movement. “It’s a good outlet for stress.”

“I can think of an even better outlet.” Rey licks her lips as she tracks the line of his muscles down to where black hair sprouts below his belly button and disappears beneath his waistband.

He groans. “If you keep looking at me like that, I’m not going to last long.”

She flicks her eyes up to his and smiles, an approximation of the smirk he’s been killing her with for the last half hour. “You’ll last as long as I say.”

His mouth opens, and she knows he’s about to make some snarky asshole comment, so she leans in and kisses the swell of his erection beneath his slacks. He makes a choking sound, and she congratulates herself silently as she mouths down the length of him. 

The fabric is soft but too thick for her liking, and she wants to see him, so she works on the button and zipper, then tugs his slacks down. He helps, lifting his hips, then sliding his thumbs under the waistband of his black boxer briefs and tugging them down, too.

Rey gapes at his cock. “Holy shit,” she says faintly.

Ben wraps his hand around it and pumps once. “Like what you see, Kitten?”

Rey makes an inarticulate sound not unlike one of her pre-orgasm keyboard mashes during their sexting: “Hrrnnghh.” Ben was right: he may be able to grip his cock, but Rey’s fingers probably can’t close around him. It’s just as he described: long, thick, cut, a ruddier tone than the rest of his pale—vampire pale, she thinks with a trace of humor—skin. A bead of precum sits at the tip, and Rey’s never wanted to taste anything more.

“That’s bloody gorgeous,” she somehow manages to say past the horny fog filling her brain.

He chuckles. “Never heard it described like that before.” He pumps his hand again, but Rey wants to be the one doing that, so she bats his hand away and leans in. The first lap of her tongue over his slit makes him groan. “Shit,” he says vehemently.

Rey licks her lips, appreciating the salty-rich flavor of his precum, then goes in for more. She twines her tongue around the head before sucking the first few inches into her mouth. He’s wide, stretching her lips, and taking all of him might not be possible, but Rey’s going to do her damnedest.

As she slowly bobs up and down, taking a little more each time, Ben goes crazy above her. He’s panting and gasping, foul curses and praise falling from his lips as he strokes her hair. He compliments her lips, her tongue, her eyes, her hair, her body… everything he can think of, apparently, because there are garbled references to her “hot accent” and “sexy attitude” in between all the praise for her clever, wet mouth.

Rey loves it. She loves the power to be had in something so simple, the trust the two of them are placing in each other. She loves the way he tastes and how his pulse flutters under her tongue. When he bumps the back of her throat, even that discomfort is perfect. It’s a reminder that this is real, that he’s here with her, letting her suck his most sensitive part until he’s a babbling, shaking mess.

She breathes through her nose and opens her throat and manages to get a little more. Ben groans long and loud. “You’re killing me,” he gasps as she bobs up and down.

She pulls back slowly, then releases the tip with a pop before swirling her tongue around him. “I love this,” she says before opening her mouth around him again and taking him as deep as she can.

“Shit, fuck, god damn…” His hands clench and unclench in her hair, but he doesn’t apply any pressure to her head. Being a gentleman, she supposes, as much as anyone can be with their cock stuffed down someone’s throat. She covers his hand with her own, making him tighten his grip, then tugs at it to show him what she wants.

A shuddering breath escapes him as he starts guiding her head, slowly working her over his cock. “How are you even real?” he asks.

Rey could say the same thing about him. Or she would say it, if her mouth wasn’t currently occupied. She settles for humming and reaching down to play with his balls. He didn’t lie about this, either—Ben Solo is ridiculously hung, and she likes the firm weight of his testicles in her palm.

Ben gets more aggressive, squeezing her hair until it stings and fucking into her mouth. Rey loves it, even though tears are beading in her eyes. She looks up at him and nods, letting him know this is good, that she wants it just like this.

“Gonna come, baby,” he warns. “Not right now, but soon… yeah… okay, really fucking soon…”

Rey pulls away, and his cock slips from her lips. She grins up at him, delighted by the look of outrage on his face.

“Come back,” he orders her, bucking his hips so his dick brushes her chin. “Finish this.”

She shakes her head, then drops a quick kiss on the flushed crown. “I told you. You’ll last as long as I say.”

He groans and tilts his head back, thunking it against the wall. “You’re a monster.”

“Yes,” Rey says, “I am.”

Then she climbs over him, settling with her knees on either side of his hips. Her wet pussy brushes over the tip of his cock, and they both shudder. She laces her arms around his neck and looks down at him.

He’s staring at her like she’s some kind of goddess, and Rey’s heart squeezes. How did they get here? An hour ago she despised him—or thought she did—and now he’s her favorite thing in the entire world. Better than a thousand breakfast sandwiches. “Hey,” she says softly, twining her fingers in the long hair at his nape.

He grins, a charmingly boyish expression. “Hey.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Me, neither.” He shifts his hips, nudging his cock against her. “And I can’t believe you’re straddling me, naked, and want to spend that time _talking._ ”

She laughs. “Just giving you time to cool down, Sir. I can’t have you coming the second you’re inside me.”

He groans and squeezes his eyes shut. “Talking like that isn’t going to help.” When he looks at her again, his expression is more serious. “This means a lot to me, Rey. I realized I didn’t say that at first.”

“Too busy threatening me with a spanking?” The words are light, but her heart races with nervous excitement.

“Maybe.” He reaches up to cup her face, and she leans into the touch. “I don’t want this to be just once. And I don’t want it to affect your job or anything, so I’ll figure something out. If you want this to continue, of course. It’s okay if you don’t.”

He’s babbling, or as close as the taciturn Ben Solo gets to babbling, and Rey feels a rush of affection. She presses her finger to his lips, silencing him. “I want this,” she says softly. “More than once. I want… I want to see where it goes.”

“Yeah?” His smile is back, heartbreakingly hopeful and sweet.

She grins and nods. “Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“You’re doing it again,” Ben says.

“What?”

“Saying okay when you ought to be kissing me.”

Rey laughs, then leans forward and presses her mouth to his. She kisses him soft and slow, like they have all the time in the world, like they aren’t naked and pressed against each other. Ben’s body is warm and solid, and with his arms around her, the room doesn’t feel cold at all.

She pulls back, tugging his lower lip between her teeth before releasing it. When she opens her eyes, she find Ben looking at her like he’s under a spell. He blinks a few times, then clears his throat. “Wow. I, uh, yeah.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Is that so? What an interesting point.”

One hand comes down on her ass with just enough force to make her jump. “Brat.” But he’s grinning as he says it, and Rey can’t help matching the expression.

“So,” she says, rubbing against his cock again. “You want to do this?”

“Absolutely. Just let me grab a condom from my wallet.” He moves to get up, but Rey refuses to budge, squeezing him tighter between her thighs.

“Have you been tested?” she asks. “I have, and I have an IUD.” This is reckless, and she knows Finn will chew her out for it later—and _Jesus Christ,_ how is she going to explain this mess to Finn?—but she wants to feel Ben. Wants their first time to be skin to skin.

The breath shudders out of Ben. “Yeah, sweetheart,” he says. “Believe it or not, this isn’t something I do frequently.”

“No?” When he shakes his head, still staring at her like she hung the moon, Rey grins and kisses him swiftly. “Good.”

She rises up on her knees and reaches between them, her fingers tangling with his as he helps position his cock against her. Then she’s sinking down, the head of his erection stretching her wide. Rey gasps as she takes one inch, then a second. She’s more than ready, but he’s still bigger than anything she’s taken in her life.

“God,” he says, fingers clutching her hips so hard they’re going to leave bruises. “Shit, you feel so fucking tight.”

Rey moans as she sinks down further, gravity and his hands helping her take him. When she’s finally fully seated, their bodies pressed flush together, she shudders. “So big,” she says, sounding delirious. He fills her up like nothing she’s imagined.

She waits for a bit, letting her body adjust, periodically flexing her inner muscles around him. Every time she does, Ben hisses and squeezes her hips tighter. The muscles in his chest, abdomen, and shoulders are tense with strain, and she can tell he’s trying his hardest not to buck up into her. “You good?” he asks through gritted teeth.

In response, Rey lifts off him, then sinks down again. “Ohhhh,” she moans. The delicious drag of his cock sends sparks shooting through her. She does it again and again, setting a slow rhythm as she rides him.

Ben holds her tight and shifts his hips with her. He’s everywhere—his cock filling her up, his hands guiding her hips, his mouth painting kisses over the column of her throat. He mutters praise, garbled sentiments that mostly consist of the words “hot,” “wet,” “tight,” and “good.”

Rey talks to him, too. “You feel amazing,” she says as she takes him to the root again and again. “I’m so full, God, _yes,_ baby…”

Their dirty talk isn’t anywhere near as coherent as it was over text message, but Rey doesn’t care. This is perfection, every gasping, incoherent second of it. The candlelight flickers over his face as he looks at her, sparking gold in his brown eyes, highlighting the stern angle of his nose and the curve of his kiss-damp lips.

Rey feels like she’s falling. It’s a sudden, dizzy sensation somewhere between her heart and her gut, and it’s frightening how intense it is, but she can’t pull back from this now. Not with Ben inside her, not with her name on his lips and his hands stroking her bare back. Whatever path they’ve started down, Rey knows she will follow it to the very end.

Her thighs burn as she lifts herself over and over. When she starts trembling with the effort, Ben pulls out and rolls her onto her back on the couch. Before she can mourn the loss of his cock, he thrusts into her on a strong stroke that knocks a cry from her throat. There’s barely room for the two of them on this couch, but there’s no time to contemplate moving somewhere more comfortable. Ben is pounding away between her thighs, thick cock splitting her wide, and it’s so fucking good Rey is about to lose her mind. She clings to him, taking everything he has to give.

He slides a hand under her and tips her hips up, and the new angle is everything she needs. His pubic bone rubs against her clit with every thrust, and he’s hitting some sensitive spot deep inside her she’s never been able to reach with her fingers. Rey whimpers and holds on tight, locking her ankles behind his back.

“So good,” he praises as he fucks her hard and fast. “You gonna come for me like this, Kitten? Gonna scream?”

“Uh huh,” Rey says, no longer able to form words. She mouths at his shoulder, kissing sloppily as he moves. He’s so big and strong that she feels tiny under him, but her body takes him like she was made for him.

“Good girl,” Ben says. He buries his forehead in the couch cushion, arms wrapped around her as he keeps thrusting like it’s his God-given mission. “Come for me.”

The order is muffled by the cushion, but it works. Rey bursts into orgasm with a scream, clinging to him as her hips jerk and her cunt pulses around him. She feels it in her blood, her bones, down to her toes, and it’s so good she starts to sob.

Ben is swearing repeatedly. As he slams into her at a brutal pace, finally taking exactly what he needs, Rey sinks her teeth into his shoulder. Ben cries out and freezes with his cock as deep as it will go. A tremor races through his body, and he shouts her name as he comes.

When it’s over, they lie pressed together, chest to chest. Ben pants into Rey’s hair while she mindlessly kisses the same spot on his shoulder over and over. He tastes like sweat and whatever unique essence makes male skin so appetizing, and Rey thinks he’s the best thing she’s ever tasted.

Eventually, he pulls out of her. A warm rush of cum follows, and Rey spares a thought for the poor, desecrated couch. “We’ll have to clean it,” she slurs.

Ben shifts until they’re both on their sides, facing each other. He barely fits, and his legs must be terribly cramped, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and smiles at her, and it’s the most tender expression she’s seen on his face yet.

“Later,” he says, kissing her nose. “Or fuck it, I’ll just buy a new one.”

Rey giggles. “So we can defile that one, too?”

He stretches out, then snags a blanket from the pile on the floor. He settles it over both of them, and Rey hums with contentment. “No,” he says. “The next time we do this, I want it to be in a bed. My bed, specifically.”

“I’d like that.” Rey looks drowsily out the window, where fat snowflakes drift through the night. “But it’s only, what, ten o’clock? And we’re going to be stuck here overnight, right?”

Ben makes a considering hum. “You make a good point, Kitten.” He kisses her forehead, and the hand under the blanket trails down from her shoulder to her hip. “Maybe the time after the next time can be in a bed. Or the time after that. Or the time after that…”

His lips press against hers, stifling her giggle. Then she’s lost in the kiss, and it’s the last thing either of them say for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I love these two idiots.
> 
> THE STORY ISN'T OVER. More tweets here!!! <https://twitter.com/Andabatae1/status/1227620460076003334>
> 
> If you've enjoyed this, please leave a comment!
> 
> \-----  
> A sampling of my other works, for those interested:
> 
> [They Don't Have A Word For What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867792/chapters/42167327) \- canon-compliant, post-TLJ smutfest with lots of plot. Rated E, complete at 69 chapters.  
> [Satan in a Three-Piece Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104316/chapters/45392914) \- Modern enemies-to-lovers AU set in an office. Rated E, complete at 13 chapters  
> [The Rebel's Secret Passion" by B.S. Kysses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181209/chapters/45594586) \- Cracky canonverse comedy featuring romance novelist/Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Rey, who is unknowingly his biggest fan. Rated E, complete at 15 chapters  
> [Sensual Storytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330854/chapters/48205285) \- Modern AU where Rey gets off to audio erotica podcaster Kylo Ren. Worlds collide when she starts a new job and befriends IT nerd Ben Solo. Rated E, complete at 7 chapters  
> [One-Shots!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387747)  
> 


End file.
